


Suspen(d)se

by Daphne_Dark



Series: Frenzy [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Light BDSM, Married Sex, Suspenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/pseuds/Daphne_Dark
Summary: Just a smutty little drabble about suspenders...





	Suspen(d)se

“John!”

Helen was pissed. All that time in Madame Fifi’s to pick out a see-through red chiffon gown, and he wasn’t even looking at her!

“Helen, please!”

She stomped up to him, snatched the glass out of his hand, and drained the whisky in one gulp. Maybe her face was as red as her gown, or maybe he finally took his eyes off the wallpaper, but he finally looked at her like something was registering. 

“You leave early every morning for the office, come home late, gobble your dinner, and never come to bed! And here you are, in the wee small hours, hiding in your office. Well, let me tell you a thing or two, buddy!”

Sssnaap! The elastic rebounded against her husband’s chest – hard! 

Oh, dear. She hadn’t meant for that to happen. She had grabbed both suspenders, but only to get his attention. Then, one had slipped.

He grabbed her hard by the arms. He glowered at her. “If you try that again…”

But something was in her, tonight. She grabbed both straps and pulled hard, then let go.

“Auugh!” The double impact sent him backwards, making him let her go. He was panting, and a strange new look crossed his face…

“John! Dearest, are you all right?” What had gotten into her?

She went to him, hoping he wouldn’t back away. Her hands shook as she unbuttoned his shirt, slipping her hand inside. “Darling, did I hurt you?” She felt tentatively for bruises. Pulling the fabric away, she could see the welts. “Your… nipples…” Was it her imagination or did they seem redder? 

He pulled her face to his chest. The shirt was wide open in front, but the suspenders still lay like vertical stripes against his torso. He dropped his voice and said “What about my nipples, Helen?” 

She put her lips to one, gently, while running her hand in his chest hair. “Well… I wouldn’t want to hurt them.”

“At least not… too badly, hmm?” He took her hand and put it on one of the straps; she snapped it against him, leaving him gasping. 

She put her mouth to where the metal adjuster had struck. “Ohh… poor baby…” she said, caressing him. John clinched her tightly; tightly enough that she could enjoy his growing erection pressing against her body. He buried his face in her hair… 

She grabbed the other strap and snapped it, and was rewarded with a muffled cry. “There, now,” she said, working her hand downwards. She took a moment to kiss the new red spot on his chest. “There, there. ‘Only the one who hurts you, can make you feel better’ …” *

**Author's Note:**

> * Helen's last line is, of course, a quote from Madonna's "Erotica". The full verse is:
> 
> "Only the one who hurts you  
> Can make you feel better  
> Only the one who inflicts pain  
> Can take it away."


End file.
